shoresofwinterfandomcom-20200214-history
Gilvia Fleetmoon
Gilvia is a halfling priestess of Yondalla, she has bright blond hair usually covered by a piece of material, though it is not clear why she always wears such. She is always seen wearing some kind of green clothing, usually her short sleeved shirt with brown pants. When wearing this shirt it becomes obvious that she is missing her left hand, simply having a stump where it should be, though she never seems too bothered by this fact unless it is pointed out to her. If she is not in her clothing then she can be seen in full plate with a large shield bearing the symbol of Yondalla strapped to her left arm with a mace attached at her belt. Background Gilvia traveled to the Shores with Rosaline Banick, her close friend and companion. They have known each other for a long time, though it is not clear how they both met or where they are from. She can sometime be heard commenting on how Pinedale is a lot like her home village, so it may be that she is from a rural halfling community herself somewhere far away, but she never speaks of it, almost as if she considers Pinedale her home now anyway. Involvement A little while after she arrived on the Shores, along with Rose and Frogrim, Gilvia heard of two bards and two Grimwardens vanishing from Narrowisle Crossing and Urogalan's Depths. They returned without the missing hin, who have since returned. Much like Rose, Gilvia has not been the same since the incident, sometimes making some suspect decisions in certain circumstances. Why this is is still unknown. She is often a lot better at Rose at putting a brave face on things, but has been seen to often lose her temper where she would not have done so before. She was also present with Rose when Peroim, the halfling druid with shapeshifting powers was slain, or thought to be. She fought courageously against a fierce warrior before being incapacitated by a strong presence of evil which Peroim tried to destroy. When Peroim returned as a horrible tainted monster, she tried her hardest to fight the taint and save him, but eventually had to give in and watch Rose slay him with her crossbow after they ran out of options and he threatened to kill them both. This failure to save him haunts Gilvia particularly, given her job as a priestess of Yondalla. Another experience that haunts Gilvia is the death of Mellissan, one of the Grimwardens that went missing in the first event. Even though the death was not Gilvia's fault, she still feels as blame for not being able to save her. She did fight well against the waves of kuo-toa that were attacking, in an effort to keep them from Mellissan. Holding the entrance to Urogalan's Depths with help from a summoned bear without her armour on. Gilvia was also captured by a group of Aurilites from her room in the inn at Tarloc. She was taken to a cave to be used as bait so they could have one of their members released from prison. Gilvia was able to escape eventually, but had to cut off her own hand with a rusty handaxe in the process, which would explain the stump and lack of hand. Strategy Gilvia's defense is known to be almost impenetrable, she is an expert with her large shield, able to fend off blows and anticipate them from even the most capable opponents. She often enchants both her armour and shield with blessings from her goddess. When she sets her mind to it she is very difficult to strike down by physical means. She also has the use of several other blessings that can aid her in combat, though she rarely switches to an offensive style of casting, her most used spells in combat are summoning spells, including dire bears and spiders to give her some backup. One weakness that Gilvia does have is a vulnerability to dispelling spells. Without her blessings from Yondalla, her combat effectiveness is greatly reduced and she is almost always forced to resort to an incredibly defensive and conservative approach. She is strong willed but is known to have severe trouble with spells requiring quick reflexes thanks to her armour. Quotes * *holds shield up high, blocks and dodges attacks with ease... oh wait, gets hit, nevermind* * "Hey, you! Leave Rose alone, try and get me, no... come on!" * "I shouldn't have said that, should I?" * *pokes Rose* Trivia * In the future, Gilvia may or may not get married to someone who becomes a necromancer, have a child with him and then join the Pinedale guard. Though, the future is always uncertain, isn't it? * With one hand, Gilvia is unable to properly put her armour on, so she requires Rose to help her. Rose has suggested many times that Gilvia acquires a hook to help with this, but apparently Gilvia disapproves of this. See also * Rosaline Banick Category:Player Characters